


The Blood Running Through My Veins

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Case Fic, M/M, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: They're working a case when everything goes wrong.





	The Blood Running Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "You are the Blood" by The Castanets because I couldn't help but listen to that song while writing it. Also, as always, unbeta'd. 
> 
> It'd be wonderful if you left comments and kudos.

It was in Santa Cruz when everything went to shit. Sam and Dean were hunting a vampire, well, vampires they found out later.

When they first caught wind of the case, Dean joked about maybe Kiefer Sutherland was reprising his role in Lost Boys.

“You know, this fang either has a wicked sense of humor or totally clueless,” Dean told Sam while pulling up a diner, “I mean come on, Lost Boys was partially filmed in Santa Cruz!”

“Hilarious Dean,” said Sam getting out of the car, “Back to the case, it seems that the victims were all last seen from the boardwalk, near the rollercoaster. You think the vamp is luring them away somehow?”

“I don’t know Sammy, we’ll have to stake out the rollercoaster area tonight, cause it’s attacking every couple of days right,” Dean asked Sam, “which means our fang should be there tonight or tomorrow night.”

Sam nodded, as they headed into the diner, conversation going from the logistics of the case to Dean shamelessly flirting with the waitress. Sam was at least grateful that this diner actually had some non-greasy spoon menu items to console him about his brother thinking more with his little head than the other one and offered enough distraction to not analyze why he was jealous of the waitress that had more to do with the less than brotherly love he felt for Dean.

They spent the rest of the afternoon researching. There was only a handful of family members of the victims that lived in Santa Cruz and they offered little insight to the case, with the same MO of that they last saw them near the rollercoaster, assumed they went to another attraction and didn't notice they were gone until they were leaving the park. By the end of the last interview, dusk was falling. They quickly went back to their room, changed from the fed suits and opted to, well Sam told Dean to, leave the machetes there because of the crowds.

They spent an hour on the lookout for anyone suspicious, trying to blend into the cacophony near the amusement park area.

“If we split up we can cover more ground,” Dean pointed out, “You take the west side of the park and I’ll take the east side, we meet up in an hour in the center.”

Sam agreed and they split. Sam started on the western most part of the amusement park, slowly weaving through the crowds and booths. He got there a little bit before the hour was up, waiting for Dean near the central ticket booth.

The hour soon passed and Sam didn’t think too much of it at first; his brother probably got distracted by one of the women dressed in short-shorts and a bikini top. After half an hour, he called Dean and left a voice message. Then voice messages while frantically searching. The park was closing and Sam was no closer to finding Dean. He even went so far to have his brother paged. Nothing. Nobody saw Dean, just like the other victims. Panic had set in. He needed to calm down. He needed to calm down and research where the vamp could be laying up.

Sleep wasn't an option in Sam's mind. He looked in his and Dean's notes from the victims' families, the police reports, and coroner's reports. He thumbed through Dad's journal. The morning had come and Sam had compiled a dozen of possibilities of repossessed houses and abandoned industrial buildings in the area. With another cup of coffee in hand, Sam organized the list in order of probability using location to the boardwalk area and how active of an area it was during the day.

Sam went back to the local PD first, to see if anything turned up (not Dean he is praying) since last night. Nothing. He grabbed (and gulped down) another coffee on the way to the first location: an abandoned industrial warehouse, which looked to be an auto body shop. He grabbed his machete and dead man's blood and scanned the perimeter, finding that there wasn't a lock on the rear exit. He drew his machete and quietly opened, as much as it would allow, the door. He quickly scanned the entrance and down the hall, staying close to the walls. He spotted a few of the vampires sleeping in former offices, making a note on where they were. He made it down into the work bays, where the old hydraulic lifts and other equipment were slowly rusting away like the building; there he found Dean passed out and tied to one of the old lifts. Rushing over to his brother's side, checking to see if he was breathing, he saw the blood from the bite marks along the column of his throat, inside of his arms, but the thing that stood out the most was the blood around his mouth, but Sam assumed that it was of the vamps mixing her bloodlust and lust. Sam picked the lock on the chains that encircled his waist and held his arms above his head in place, easing his brother's arms down. Hoisting his brother up over his shoulder, Sam looked around to make sure that the path back to the door was clear, grasping the machete in the other hand. He was almost to the back door when one of the vamps came at him from one of the old offices. Sam nicked the vampire on the first try and decapitated it on the second try; by that time the nest had realized that there was an intruder. Sam placed Dean against the wall, getting ready to fight the other ones. In total, there were six vampires, but through the confines of a narrow hallway and having open the door to let the sun streaming in, Sam managed to survive without any bites, effectively managing to get two with dead man's blood, while taking out the others. He finished off the other two fast, paralyzed by the blood. He grabbed Dean again, made for the door, and went running to the impala. It was too bad that Sam didn't hear the slight sizzling of Dean's skin.

He sped back to the motel, avoiding the main streets because he didn't need a bunch of tourists seeing both him and Dean covered in blood. He waited for the parking lot to be clear on their end of the motel, and quickly gathered Dean and shot through the lot into their room. He sat Dean down on the chair near the door, shutting the curtains, and quickly went to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit, wash clothes, the ice bucket filled with water, and headed back to Dean. Placing the items on the table and grabbed a chair to sit in, he wet the washcloth and gingerly washed the blood from Dean's arms and neck. He noticed that something was off with Dean. He should have bite marks littering his skin there just based on the amount of blood alone but there was nothing. Sam sat up straight, pushing the chair back, when he noticed Dean's eyes were open, watching him.

"Dean," Sam spoke with horror dawning on him, "Did one of them turn you? I may have enough time to go back there and get their blood if you tell me which one.."

"Sam... Sammy, I forgot how good you smell as a vampire," Dean murmured gripping chair's arm. "Honestly, I don't know which turned me. The bitch working on of booths was on her break and she bought me a beer on the house. Next thing I know, I'm tied up and turned. It's too late for me anyhow Sammy. They forced a blood bag in me. So, just get it over with. There's no hope for me. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, Dean! I'm not going to kill you! You can become Lenore, live off of animal blood," Sam pleaded.

Dean wrinkled his nose at that, moving closer to Sam, crowding him against the wall. "That's like going from steak to tofu and for how long Sam? How long will it take me to slip up Sam," Dean began to shout, "what about when you're gone, Sam? Huh? Without you, I'll have nothing to hold on to! All my humanity will be gone! Even if a hunter does get to me afterward, we'll never see each other again! You'll be heaven, I'll be in purgatory." 

Sam took a deep breath, "Then turn me. We'll be monsters together. We'll keep each other human... we can still hunt, too. And we'll never age and our injuries will heal."

"What is this Sam? Sid and Nancy," Dean questioned, "you can't be serious, Sam."

All Sam could do, was turn his head, baring his neck to Dean and whispered, "Please". The only warning he got was a growl as Dean lunged forward, biting down near his jaw. Dean suckled the blood from him, lapping up the rivulets with flat tongue, while Sam tried to remain standing. Dean felt Sam starting to sag against the wall he released his bite and picked Sam in a bridal carry. A few steps over, he laid Sam down on the bed, laying his head on the pillow. Sam watched Dean bite his wrist, needle teeth coming out, tearing the thin skin causing the blood to well up. Dean then lowered his wrist to Sam's mouth.

"Are you sure, Sam? You could still have a normal life," Dean said.

Instead of answering, Sam grabbed Dean's proffered wrist and sucked hard. He heard Dean groan as he licked around the closing bite mark, with Dean's free hand grabbing a handful of Sam's hair pulling slightly. Dean managed to pull Sam off, noticing the blood clinging to the bow of Sam's upper lip, the slight plumpness from sucking, and the dazed look in eyes as he laid slightly sprawled looking every bit of a wet dream from Dean's fantasies since he's been a teenager.

Dean knelt down on the bed, feeling every bit of cliche, as he bent forward and kissed Sam, nibbling on his upper lip. Sam moaned and grabbed at him, pulling Dean on top of him and grinding up into Dean. He kissed him back, opening his mouth, allowing Dean to chase the taste of his own blood. Sam began to unbutton Dean's jeans, attempting to pull them down along with his boxers. Dean pulled away, gasping, holding Sam down, and said, "Sam, stop. If we do this, we're stuck together. Vampires mate for life, remember?"

Looking every little bit of petulant little brother, Sam responded, "I know Dean. I want this; I wanted this since I could remember what sex was. Why do you think I was always jealous of all your girlfriends' and hookups?"

Dean looked down at Sam with a Cheshire Cat grin, and doubled his efforts. He made short work of Sam's clothes, kissing, nipping his way down, paying extra attention to Sam's nipples. By the time Dean got Sam's pants off, his dick was blurting precome, leaving a wet mark against his lower stomach. Sam thought Dean was going to suck him off after nibbling on the crease of his thigh and hip, but instead, Dean lifted his legs up and towards his chest. He felt his breath of his hole just a second before Dean flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe. Sam scrambled to get his hands on Dean's hair, as he kept licking, laving his hole, making the sounds of good eating. Sam gripped tighter, feeling his hole twitching in time with the throb of his dick, as Dean started prodding his tongue inside and feeling scrape of new teeth against his rim.

"Uh, Dean, please," Sam pleaded tugging at Dean's hair, "I'm gonna come... I want you inside when I do."

Sam could feel Dean grin, continuing to fuck his tongue in. Sam tugged hard on Dean's hair, pulling him off.

"Come on Sammy. I need to prep you," he said lasciviously, then sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. "I wanna make it good for you," he continued as he slid his saliva-slick fingers in and began to thrust slightly, "I wanna just slide right in and rut without having worry about splitting you open."

Sam shuttered, his legs were beginning to shake. "Come on, jerk. I can take it. Please just come on and fuck me," he said, "I'll heal right away anyways if you tear me."

Dean pulled out his fingers, stood up on his knees, spat in his palm, and jacked his dick as Sam looked down with hooded eyes and licked his lips. He crawled up Sam's body again, leaving kisses and bite marks on the way up. When he reached Sam's lips, he guided his dick to Sam's hole and pushed in. Sam was tight and hot and thank Chuck wherever he was for giving him such a perfect brother as he bottomed out. Sam broke the kiss midway through Dean's thrust, moaning and panting and scratching down Dean's back. He knew Dean was packing, but he felt massive inside. Dean pulled out slightly and thrust back in, picking up speed and angling for Sam's prostate, as Sam worked a hand between the two of them and started jacking himself off in time with Dean's thrusts. Dean grabbed one of Sam's legs and pulled it up and over, opening himself up more, which spurred Dean to go deeper, harder, and hitting his prostate head on. Sam let go of his dick, scrambling to get his hands on Dean to hold on as this new position cause the bed to start thumping against the wall.

"Dean, Dean.. I'm soon gonna come," Sam moaned, feeling the pressure at the base of his spine building.

"I'm close, too," Dean breathed into the crook of his neck.

Dean thrust into him a couple of more times, grinding down into him, biting Sam's neck as he emptied into Sam. Sam followed soon after, feeling Dean shoot into him, biting, sucking his neck. Dean pulled out of Sam, looking down at his brother completely fucked out. His little brother was a mess: his hair tousled on the pillow, mouth agape, sweaty, bloody neck bared, his come-covered stomach, and his puffy-cherry red hole that was trying to close completely but failing to do so, and the slow leak of come that was gathering underneath Sam.

"God, Sam... The things you do to me," he groaned, "I wish I would fuck you again, but I'm not sure if I'd want to fuck your mouth or your hole."

Sam let out a deep breath, feeling himself trying to clench shut. "Dean, why didn't we do this sooner," Sam asked, "we could've been soon this for years."

"Yeah.. well, I would've never acted upon with becoming an incurable vamp," Dean started to say, " but think we'll be able to do this for forever now. You're stuck to me now Sam."

"Like we were stuck together before," Sam quipped, "Mmm.. Dean.. I'm hungry."

"What am I? Your errand boy? What do want, sweetheart," he snarked back.

"It doesn't matter as long as you come back to me," Sam responded.


End file.
